Large businesses have turned to integrated enterprise architectures for performing business functions. These integrated enterprise architectures are typically object-oriented based enterprise systems that integrate different business systems, such as databases, legacy systems and object-oriented applications, into an integrated computer architecture. Such integrated enterprise architectures are useful in telecommunications systems. Typically, these integrated enterprise architectures include object request brokers that use an interface definition language (IDL) to communicate between objects written in different programming languages. However, such architectures are difficult to integrate with web services.
Web services systems are designed to provide interfaces via hypertext transfer protocols (HTTP). Generally, web services provide mark-up language documents, such as hypertext mark-up language (HTML) and extensible mark-up language (XML), via networks using HTTP. As such, these web services systems are more adapted for using XML and HTTP and have turned to use of simple object access protocol (SOAP) for one program to communicate with a different program using HTTP and XML for information exchange.
Translation between SOAP and IDL based systems, such as Object Management Group (OMG) IDL based systems, is often unreliable and inefficient. Typical methods for translating from OMG IDL to SOAP lead to bulky inefficient XML schemas. As such, an improved system and method of communicating OMG IDL-based enterprise architectures and SOAP interfaces would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.